Christmas Coupons
by YaoiMom
Summary: Akihito couldn't afford to buy Asami a Christmas gift this year, so he decided to give him something else instead.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Holidays!**

**I got bit with the Christmas bug and had to get this one in. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Warning: Yaoi**

**I do not own Sexy Asami or Cute Akihito, they belong to the one and only Yamane sensei.**

Christmas Coupons

Akihito stood in the middle of the Ginza shopping district wondering what to buy the man that could have anything-his lover, Asami Ryuichi, businessman extraordinaire. The man had more money than the Prime Minister and Diet members put together, and here _he_ stood unable to even afford a pair of underwear to give him for Christmas.

Though that wasn't entirely true, considering the black card he had tucked away in his wallet, which gave him access to an account worth billions of yen, yet Akihito refused to use it. Nothing about that money was clean, as far as he was concerned, and he wasn't going to help that sexy lover of his recirculate it for cleaner bills. It was this stubbornness, though, that was keeping him from buying Asami something nice. Well that and the fact the anything purchased with the card was automatically sent to Asami for his approval, meaning he would know what his gift was before Akihito gave it to him. Where was the surprise in that, he thought.

Unfortunately, work had been slow considering no one liked to do dirt around the holidays, bad karma. So there had been no really newsworthy stories since the beginning of December. Now here it was the day before Christmas Eve and Akihito still had nothing to give the man that had saved him countless times from himself. Hell, this year alone, he had saved Akihito from two kidnappers, four groups of thugs chasing him down trying to get the evidence in his precious camera, and a half dozen threats to his ass, most of which had been due to his own carelessness.

Akihito realized then, he should get gifts for Asami's men who saved him the countless times he didn't know about and the handful of times that he did. As much as he bitched and moaned about Asami being overprotective and obsessive making his trained men follow Akihito around all day, there were times he had been glad they were close by.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, he was letting his mind get off topic of what the real issue here was-he couldn't afford to buy Asami a gift. The past two Christmases he was able to just save enough to get Asami, soft, Italian-leather driving gloves the first year and a gold, monogramed tie clip the second, but looking in his wallet, he had barely enough to buy the ingredients for dinner that night. What was he going to do?

Akihito turned to walk to the train station feeling dejected. He really wanted to get Asami something nice for Christmas, but with his dwindling bank account due to Asami's expensive eating preferences, he knew he'd just have to come up with something else. Akihito thought about the things Asami liked and his cheeks grew hot as he thought, the one thing that perverted bastard liked was doing lewd sexual things to him. That was the only thing Akihito knew he really enjoyed that cost him nothing. Well that and money, and he had already established he didn't have any of that.

Akihito came up with an idea that caused him to blush a deeper red from his neck to the roots of his sandy blond hair. Sex coupons.

He had long ago admitted that, although his lover was a pervert of the worst kind, according to Akihito, a sadist, he reveled in any level of pain Asami gave him because it always led to pleasure beyond compare. Asami had taken him to heights he didn't even think were possible, let alone imaginable, and he willingly accepted his role as masochist to Asami's sadist.

He stopped at an office supply store and brought vividly colored index cards, with just as vividly colored Sharpies. He brought an envelope to put them in and a bow for the envelope. Though upon leaving the store, he began to wonder if this was really such a good idea. What if Asami tried to claim them all on Christmas day? With what he was planning to put on these 'coupons', he would have to be taken to the hospital to recover for days.

Akihito felt a familiar sensation in the pit of his stomach and wondered why that thought _excited_ him. Fuck, Akihito thought, Asami had truly twisted him and he had willingly let him.

"Screw it," Akihito said to himself. This was the only thing he had that he _knew_ Asami would appreciate, so the 'coupons' were a go.

He got to the station just in time to catch the train to the expensive market Asami made him go to, to get their food and alcohol. Hell, he was on a friendly basis with most of the staff and the managers, having got to know them over the years. Though they feared Asami's wrath, they discovered that the boy that did his shopping was just a regular guy. Fortunately, they figured it out before Asami let them know, in no uncertain terms, that 'the boy that did his shopping' was _his_ boy.

He had dreaded going back after that. For days he went to the regular market and brought their food, but Asami could tell the difference and refused to eat it, a waste to Akihito's time and money, so he went back to the expensive mart, reluctantly and in disguise.

Upon entering the market, he was recognized immediately, but instead of the jeers and dirty, or worse, disgusted looks he expected to receive, he was met with, 'Great catch, Takaba' and 'Aw, how did you get so lucky, Takaba?'. It was, normal, or at least, what passed as normal, as far as Akihito was concerned and he was glad. The only change, they no longer asked him out on dates, which was fine with him, since those times generally made him feel uncomfortable anyway.

Since then, he's gone out drinking with them as a group with his best friends, Kou and Takato, and has had a really good time.

Akihito walked confidently into the market, head held high, and gave a friendly greeting to the manager on shift.

The manager, Tanaka, returned the friendly greeting with, "Hello Takaba. We got those chocolates you like in. I saved you two boxes."

Akihito smiled brighter and said, "Great! I'll be sure to get them from you when I check out."

Tanaka said, "I'll have them ready for you."

Akihito waved to Tanaka and proceeded to collect the ingredients needed for tonight's dinner and tomorrow's breakfast, ignoring the stares of those not used to seeing the young boy in faded, torn jeans and tennis shoes walking around so proudly and on such friendly terms with the managerial staff. His skin having grown thicker since first encountering those stares two years ago, when he first took on the role as Asami's housekeeper, cook, and lover.

xxxxx

Christmas Day

Akihito was up at dawn, preparing Asami a special Christmas breakfast.

He had thought long and hard about which 'coupons' to include in his Christmas gift to Asami. After finally coming up with fifteen, that had caused his nose to bleed either thinking of when these scenarios actually took place or thinking of what would happen now when he used a particular 'coupon', he sealed them in the envelope, before he changed his mind, with the bow and wrote, 'To Ryuichi, Merry Christmas!' He then braced himself for whatever was to come.

Akihito arranged Asami's breakfast on a large tray, propped the envelope on his tea mug, and carried it into the bedroom. He set the tray on the desk and walked over to the bed to wake Asami. When he was next to the bed, he felt himself being pulled down into strong arms and yelped.

Asami whispered in his ear, "About time, Akihito," and he bit, gently into Akihito's ear.

The moan escaped before Akihito could stop it. He pushed at Asami, saying, "Not now, Asami. Your breakfast will get cold."

Asami said, low and sultry, "Breakfast can wait, you know that. I'd rather eat you any day."

Akihito was adamant, "No, perverted bastard. Let go or you won't get your Christmas present."

As tempting as it was to continue, Asami enjoyed anytime Akihito brought him a gift. He blushed a beautiful shade of red, while he tried to act like it was nothing special. So seeing what the boy had brought for him this Christmas was too much to pass up. Asami reined in his passion and behaved himself.

Akihito looked at the crime lord and smiled, saying, "Good boy," and he moved to the desk to collect the breakfast tray for Asami.

Asami smirked at the use of his own words, thinking of ways to repay the brat for his insolence later. When the tray was set in front of him, he noticed the stark white envelope with the red and gold bow instantly. He picked it up and looked at Akihito.

Akihito blushed with a shy smile and said, "Merry Christmas, Asami. I couldn't afford to buy you anything so I made you something instead. You can open it."

Asami turned the envelope over in his hand and lifted the flap that had been taped instead of sealed. He pulled out the colorful cards and began to read them as Akihito looked on in trepidation, again having second thoughts about his gift idea.

Asami read the note that accompanied the cards, 'Intended for Asami Ryuichi's use only'. The crime lord was intrigued. He looked at the next card before reading it aloud, "This coupon entitles the bearer to a Bloody Mary massage to be given by Takaba Akihito." Asami looked at Akihito and gave a knowing smirk. He read the next one, "This coupon entitles the bearer the use of handcuffs and other restraints during one intimate session with Takaba Akihito." This time when he looked at Akihito, he had a slight blush on his cheeks, that made Asami raise an eyebrow and wonder what the next card said. He flipped to it and read, "This coupon entitles the bearer the use of anything in the sex room during one intimate session with Takaba Akihito." Asami thought, with a devious smirk on his lips, 'Oh, he's being bold', as he moved the tray from his lap, food forgotten and got off the bed, cards still in hand. He locked golden eyes with hazel ones as he walked towards Akihito, who had taken several steps back as Asami read through each card, he had noticed. He asked, "So when can I use these 'coupons' Akihito?"

Akihito didn't look away from Asami's intense gaze as he said, "Not until after you eat breakfast, pervert. I worked hard on it. Do you even know what time I got up this morning?"

Asami took Akihito in his arms and said, "Then maybe you should have waited to give me my present, Akihito."

Akihito looked up defiantly and said, "Or maybe I shouldn't have given them to you at all, sadistic bastard. You haven't even read through them all. Eat your breakfast, read them all. I'll let you use one today. Just one, Asami, I have no intention of playing in bed with you all day. I have friends and family to visit." Akihito placed his hands on Asami's shoulders then, rose on the balls of his feet, and planted a chaste kiss on Asami's lips. "Merry Christmas, perverted old man."

When he tried to make his escape, Asami grabbed him by his waist and pulled him in close. He licked at Akihito's lips as his hand moved down to cup his ass, kneading the cheek, roughly, until Akihito couldn't hold the moan any longer, "Mmph".

When he finally parted his lips, Asami used his tongue to assault Akihito's mouth, tasting and teasing, until they were both breathless. Asami released his boy's mouth and took a breath. Noticing the rosy hue of Akihito's cheeks, he said, "No blushing now, Akihito, this is an excellent gift. One which I intend to get much pleasure from. I'll eat, read the other cards, find the one that will best fit this situation and use it to both of our mutual benefit. But before you run off, I have a gift for you too." Asami released Akihito and moved to his safe. He removed the gift wrapped box and gave it to Akihito, saying, "Merry Christmas, kitten."

Akihito took the gift and said, "Stop calling be kitten, bastard, I don't like it. Thank you for this," and he tore at the festive paper, like the excited kid he was.

Asami watched Akihito's facial expressions the whole time, this to him, being the very best part of the holiday. He watched as Akihito's eyes grew big and brighter, as his lips formed a perfect 'O' before breaking into the biggest grin Asami had ever seen. He asked, smiling, though he already had his answer, "Do you like it?"

Akihito looked from his gift to Asami. He placed the gift on the table and jumped into Asami's arms, planting kisses across his lips and cheeks. When he finally composed himself, he answered, "I love it, Asami! Thank you. This will be perfect for editing my pictures and I won't have to stay at the paper so late. How did you get this? Only the people in media have access to it, its top of the line software."

"You forget I own a newspaper and a television station, Akihito. You mentioned a while back that your photo editing software was outdated, so I started looking for the best there was out there."

"You could have just asked me what they were using in the industry."

"And ruin the surprise or this wonderfully free reaction? Not a chance, Akihito. Your other present will depend on if your computer is powerful enough to handle the software, that may need an upgrade as well."

Akihito released Asami and took a step back. He looked at his gift on the desk then turned back to Asami, his eyes not as bright as they had been, he said, "That's too much, Asami. My gift to you barely cost me anything. That was 20,000 yen easy," he said pointing to the software. "A new computer is too much on top of that."

"Akihito, you would deny me my happiness on Christmas? If you need it, you need it. What's the point of having the software if you can't use it? Besides how will you ever get the proof you need to make your big break off me if you are using substandard equipment," Asami finished with a smirk and challenging look in his eyes.

"Hey, bastard, I wouldn't rat you out, you know," he said with a defiant glare, before saying, with a bit less defiance, "I couldn't. Not after everything you've done for me. Not after I saw you weren't such a bastard. That there _are_ things even you care about, Ryuichi. So it doesn't matter if my computer is too old or not. What I have still gets me paid, so..."

Asami took a step towards Akihito, leaned in and whispered, low, in his ear, with his baritone voice, "I know that already, but I want you to have it anyway. I'm sure your parents taught you that it is rude to turn down a gift, Akihito. Say 'thank you' and let me eat." Asami stood up straight, turned, and went to the bed to see what Akihito had prepared.

Akihito let the tingling from Asami whispering in his ear run its course, as he waited until Asami turned back towards him. He gave a shy, "Thank you, Asami," before he ducked out of the bedroom and went to clean up the mess he had made in the kitchen. Thankful to be anywhere but standing less than two feet from the crime lord, he didn't think the blood vessels in his cheeks could take another influx of blood due to all the silly blushing. What was he, a schoolgirl?

Asami gave an amused chuckle as he watched Akihito leave the room. He thought it cute how Akihito could still be so bashful in situations like this after everything they had been through together. Akihito, generally, refused to take anything from Asami, nor did he like to spend Asami's money. Christmas was one of the rare times Asami could buy him a gift, or several, and guilt him into taking it, or them, whatever it was.

Always so predictable, Asami smirked, as he began to eat his breakfast and read through the rest of his 'coupons'.

xxxxx

Asami finished reading his 'coupons'. Each card had been a bit more brazen then the last, allowing for tortures that they would both enjoy. Some were location based, in the shower, in the limo, and even in his office at Sion. There were scenarios where Akihito took the lead and had his way with 'the bearer'. Blindfolds, bondage, and the use of some of his best mechanical instruments were all afforded 'the bearer' and Asami's mind actually reeled at the possibilities. He was going to have lots of fun with these, he thought.

Asami made his final selection by the time he was finished with breakfast, and thought, _best gift ever_, as he carried the tray into the kitchen for Akihito to take care of.

Akihito turned from the sink and said, "Just set it on the counter, Asami," and he went back to finishing the dishes.

Asami came up behind him and held the 'coupon' up for Akihito to see.

Akihito's hands stopped working as he read the card that was at eye level. He felt his cheeks flush, before he pulled his hands from the water and dried them on the apron he was wearing. He took the 'coupon' from Asami's hand and placed it in his back pocket before he turned to Asami and said, "As you wish, my master, what is your command?"

Asami gave a mischievous smile as the change was instantaneous. He said, "Remove your clothes, slowly. Leave only the apron on."

"As you wish." Akihito unzipped and wriggled out of his cut-off shorts, kicking them away. He then put his thumb in the waistband of his boxer briefs and slowly pulled them down over his ass, bending towards Asami as he trailed them down to his feet and removed them. He pulled the top half of the apron over his head to remove his t-shirt, sliding it up to reveal his milky skin, inch by inch. As he raised his arms to pull the shirt over his head, he was grabbed into Asami's powerful arm as he restrained Akihito's movement with the other, leaving his face covered by his t-shirt.

Asami lapped and bit at his exposed nipples until they were hardened nubs and soft moans were heard through the fabric. He lifted the shirt enough to reveal Akihito's moist lips, before they were claimed in a burning kiss. Asami explored the whole of Akihito's mouth with his tongue as he pulled the shirt free. He trailed kisses along Akihito's jaw line to his ear and whispered his next command, sending shivers down Akihito's spine, "Take me in your mouth, Akihito."

Akihito blushed up at Asami before he said, "As you wish, my master." He placed the top half of the apron back over his head then got down on his knees in front of Asami and removed him from the opening in his pajama bottoms. Akihito took the hard member in his hands and slowly ran his tongue from the base to the tip, eyes never leaving Asami's golden ones. He took the tip in his mouth and sucked on it, letting his tongue lick at the slit. Akihito teased at it until he felt it pulse in his hand before finally taking what he could of Asami's length in his mouth.

Asami let out a deep, guttural groan, spurring Akihito onward. It took all his concentration not to grab Akihito by his hair and ram into his pretty little mouth over and over again.

Akihito worked his mouth slowly over Asami's cock, though, enjoying the feel as the organ grew in his mouth due to his ministrations. The power surge he felt gripped his groin and Akihito reached down to take hold of his own cock.

Asami seeing the boy's obvious excitement said, "You are not allowed to touch yourself, Akihito."

Though Akihito frowned up at Asami at the command, he removed the dick in his mouth long enough to acknowledge the order, "Yes, my master," and he took the massive organ in his mouth as much as he could and sucked again. He pumped his hand over what didn't fit down his throat, and tasted the pre-cum that was now leaking from Asami's swollen member.

Asami stood, gripping the counters for support as he looked down at the kitten working so diligently in front of him. When he was close, he ordered Akihito to stop. He told Akihito to stand up and bend over the counter, "Legs apart and spread those ass cheeks for me."

Akihito could only comply, "As you wish, my master."

Asami grabbed the cooking oil and poured it over Akihito's ass before he coated his fingers in it and jammed them in his tight hole.

"Uh...ah."

Asami added a third finger and worked to loosen Akihito, moving them in and out quickly.

Akihito moaned and squirmed, trying to hold the stance he was commanded to, but his hands were slipping from the vegetable oil.

Asami nibbled at the nape of his neck before whispering in his ear, "Put your arms behind your back, Akihito."

When he did, Asami used the apron strings to tie them there. Asami removed his fingers and glided his cock in slowly. He pulled it out and then rammed it in to the base. He pulled out and went in slowly, again, then pulled out and rammed in hard. Asami repeat the pattern over and over.

Akihito moaned his pleasure, "Ah...hah...hah...mmph...mmm...unh...uh...uh...Ma-Master."

Asami thrust faster, to the base of his cock, skin slapping against skin, until he slipped on the oil on the floor and lost his rhythm. He pulled out of the boy, lifted him over his shoulder, and carried him into the bedroom. There he untied the apron, freeing Akihito's hands, removed it and threw it on the floor, revealing creamy, rosy colored skin.

Asami took the handcuffs from the drawer and commanded, "Restrain yourself, Akihito."

Akihito took the handcuffs and placed them around the bed pole before securing his wrists in them, giving Asami a look that begged him to hurry and finish, as the words were not allowed.

Asami put his hands under Akihito's thighs and pushed his legs up in the air. He positioned himself and pushed deep in his kitten's ass, gaining him the most beautiful sound his lover could make as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his mouth hung open in silent cries of ecstasy. He continued to pound into him over and over until he was near completion.

Akihito writhed, pulling at the cuffs at his wrists, wishing his hands were free to explore the hard body on top of him. He wanted to knot his fingers in Asami's raven hair, and run them over his well-defined chest and abs, but he couldn't tell Asami that. He could, however, buck his hips to meet Asami thrust for thrust, as he nearly screamed his pleasure.

Asami took hold of Akihito's cock and began to pump it in time with his thrusts, which were now angled to rub over his prostate with each in and out motion.

Akihito panted, shutting his eyes tightly as the orgasm exploded inside him, and his cum was shot all over their chests and stomachs, Asami kept thrusting, relentlessly, milking him dry before finally cumming himself, inside his lover's ass.

Both men lay panting, as Asami unlocked the handcuffs, he said, "Good boy, Akihito. I adore it when you fight with me, but this was lots of fun too. Why sex coupons though? We do this anyway."

Akihito blushed and said, "Like you said, I'm always fighting you and it. Maybe I wanted to know for myself if I could do it without all the fighting. I mean, it's not like I don't enjoy it almost as much as you do."

"Almost? Whether you fight or not, Akihito, I already knew that. Your body has never lied to me, regardless of what your mouth said to the contrary. Needless to say, it was a very thoughtful gift, Akihito, thank you."

Akihito said, "You're welcome, my perverted master," before he captured Asami's lips in a kiss.

Asami pushed Akihito to the bed and said, "And who made up these 'coupons' again?"

Akihito blushed crimson and took a swing at Asami, who caught his fist and forced it to the bed. This time, Asami moved in to claim Akihito's lips in a kiss that foretold the beginning of round two.

xxxxx

Four hours later, Akihito stumbled out of bed to collect his phone and the 'coupon' from his back pocket. He called his family and friends, and without giving too many details, told them he wasn't able to visit today. Next, Akihito took the 'coupon' from his back pocket and read it again, 'The coupon entitles the bearer to complete control over and obedience from Takaba Akihito for one intimate session'.

Apparently what they considered _one_ _intimate session_ varied, so Akihito made sure the coupon could not be used again after today. He ripped it into little pieces as he walked back to the bedroom and set them on Asami's side of the bed. He then climbed in bed next to Asami and took a well-deserved nap.

**A/N: I'm not sure if this will continue or not. My bestie suggested I write about each time Asami uses a coupon. Let me know what you think. I will keep it as on-going until I decide if I can add another task to my roster.**

**Thank you for reading this little Christmas tale and I hope you all have a wonderful holiday season!**

**TTFN**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, sorry for the delay.**

**This is my birthday present to myself, so I hope you enjoy. My other presents were a text from my daughter saying she was happy I was born today because without me she wouldn't be here, lunch with my bestie, a pack of mix n' match socks, and my new copy of Finder volume 7! I can hold it in my hands and flip through the pages (giddy with excitement). Support sensei and buy your copy. **

**Overall-BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!**

**Now on to the next coupon-**

**Christmas Coupons**

**Coupon 2**

Akihito spent the day after Christmas with his family for the better part of the day. He exchanged gifts with his parents, his sister, and her family, which consisted of a husband and two children. He stayed until his sister had to leave, suffering and blushing through the grief she gave him for not being able to see 'the eye candy her brat of a brother called lover' before she left.

After hugging and saying, "I'll come by next week and have dinner," he headed to Koh's.

By the time he arrived, his friends had already begun drinking, stumbling to where they had put their gifts for Akihito.

Akihito grabbed two beers out the fridge and remarked, "Hey, this is the good stuff, Koh. You were able to afford this?"

Koh staggered into the kitchen and said, "Of course not, are you crazy? It was delivered this morning by courier. No card or note or nuthin', but I can sorta guess who it's from. It tastes great and goes down smooth. I was buzzin' after the first two."

"Who and how many have you had now?"

Koh wasn't ready to tell Akihito about his secret lover just yet, he was afraid he wouldn't understand. Or worse, try to talk him out of it. He answered, "Not telling you who because I'm not positive. And six, seven, eight, not sure, we lost count waiting for you to show. What happened yesterday? You missed a helluva party."

Akihito gave a sheepish grin and said, "Yeah, sorry about that. Asami wanted me to spend Christmas with him and wouldn't take no for an answer." Of course, he wasn't going to tell him about the coupons and exactly _what_ he was doing with the perverted crime lord all day. "Anyway, I guess I need to catch up, huh?"

Koh winked at Akihito and said, "So, Asami wanted you all to himself yesterday? Did he let you out of bed at all?"

Akihito was heading back to the living room, when he stopped dead in his tracks, almost choking on his beer. He felt the blush suffuse his face as he turned and said, "Wh-what are you talking about? Of-of course he let me out of bed, idiot. You've had too much to drink, you don't know what you're saying."

Koh gave Akihito a knowing smile, a placating nod, and said, sarcastically, "Sure, Akihito."

Akihito said, "Oi, don't say it like that. I didn't say anything about me and Asami being in bed."

Koh said, "Akihito you don't have to, your face tells it all." He clapped Akihito on the back and moved around him to plop down on the couch.

Akihito glared at Koh, then sat with a huff on the floor next to Takato.

Takato, who had been on the phone with his wife, hung up shortly after and asked, "What's wrong with you, Akihito."

Akihito grumbled, "Nothing." Then asked, mood lightening, "How's your family doing?"

Koh said behind him, "Don't change the subject? He's embarrassed because I asked him if Asami kept him in bed all day yesterday."

Akihito pouted, "I am not," though his cheeks tinged pink. He downed the rest of his beer and popped open the second can. "You're just jealous you don't have a significant other."

Takato looked at Akihito and said, "So, Asami's your significant other now. When did that happen?" he asked with a grin.

The blush spread, as Akihito said, "Sh-shut up Takato. That's not what I meant."

Koh and Takato both said, "But that's what you said, Aki."

"Cut it out, already. I'm just saying, oh never mind. As far gone as you two are, it wouldn't matter what I said at this point."

Takato said, "Hey, I'm happy for you. You two seem to be getting along, yeah?"

Akihito thought for a moment, before nodding his head, slowly, in agreement.

Koh said, "Well that's all that matters then. Drink up, Aki, your falling behind."

"Like I'm gonna catch up with you two," but he finished off his second beer and went to grab more from the fridge. He kept two and gave one each to Koh and Takato.

They sat talking, drinking, laughing, and reminiscing, finishing off two and a half cases of the four cases that had been delivered by the time Akihito's phone alerted he had received a new message. He pulled out his phone and read, through blurred vision, 'Still at Koh's?"

Akihito, drunk and feeling beyond nice and relaxed, texted back, 'Yep, come get me :)'.

xxxxx

Asami looked over the paperwork he didn't get to at the club as he rode towards Koh's apartment to collect Akihito. When Kirishima let him know they were fifteen minutes away, he pulled out his phone and sent a text to Akihito, 'Still at Koh's?'

The reply came back, 'Yep, come get me :)'

Asami smirked at the smiley emoticon, knowing Akihito had to be beyond drunk if he was sending it. Though Kirishima had his own reasons for sending his young 'friend' the four cases of imported beer, it seemed to have worked in Asami's favor as well. He pulled the coupons from his briefcase and pulled out the one that would fit this current situation perfectly.

He sent Akihito a text, 'Ten minutes.' and put his phone away. Asami put the report back in his briefcase and looked out the window the remainder of the ride to Koh's, letting his mind run wild with possibilities. By the time Suoh pulled to a stop in front of Koh's building, Asami couldn't suppress the mischievous grin spreading across his lips. He planned to take full advantage of the forty-odd minute ride back to the penthouse.

Asami and Kirishima got out of the limo and went up to Koh's apartment. Kirishima knocked on the door and heard a series of crashes, followed by, "DAMMIT!", before the door was thrown open.

Koh answered the door, rubbing his shin and was about to rant about the late hour when he realized who it was at the door. He saw Kirishima and smiled, then saw Asami standing next to him and called out, "Akihito, your significant other is here. Come in, he's not quite ready yet," and Koh stepped aside to let them enter. He missed the amused look Asami gave him at his comment as he had gone back to rubbing his sore shin and cursing the stupid table he had tripped over. He also missed the look of sheer embarrassment on Akihito's face as he turned dark crimson from the roots of his hair to the tips of his fingers.

Asami seeing Akihito, raised his eyebrow and smirked at the boy. He said, "Significant other, huh? I like the sound of that."

Akihito, sputtered, as he gathered his things, "It-Its not what you think, b-bastard. Koh, you dumb ass! Why would you say that?"

Koh finally looked up, taking in the scene before him, before he started to laugh. Holding his stomach, he said, "Oh, Aki, you should see your face! And that _is_ what you called him."

"Sh-shut up! Idiot! Stop laughing, it's not that funny. Dammit, let's go!"

Asami said, "Now hold on, Akihito. I want to know what he's talking about. When did you say I was your," and he smirked again, "Significant other?"

Akihito glared from Asami to Koh and said, "That's none of your business. Come on." Akihito took a step forward, staggered, and fell to his knees.

Asami, next to him in an instant, asked, "Are you alright, Akihito? How much did you have to drink?"

Akihito rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. When he opened them again, he was staring into concerned, golden ones. He said, "I'm...fine. Asami? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Asami grabbed his arm and hauled him up, saying, "Nothing. Let's go." He moved with Akihito to the door and exited the apartment. He wasn't sure what that was just then, but it sparked in him a desire to rip Akihito's clothes from his body and fuck him till morning.

Akihito didn't know what it was either, but he felt that same spark and desire to be taken by the man currently leading him away from his friend's apartment. Akihito thought, stupid Koh and his stupid comment, that was most likely the reason he had reacted that way, but still, he wondered, how did Asami take it? What was behind that sexy smirk of his?

Akihito got his answer, though, as soon as the limo drove away from the curve.

Asami gave Akihito a devilish grin before handing him the coupon.

Akihito looked from the coupon in Asami's hands to those golden eyes and shivered. He took the coupon, read it, and thought, _I should have known_.

Asami grinned down into those shining, hazel eyes, and asked, "Will you honor it, Akihito?"

Akihito read the coupon again. _This coupon entitles the bearer to have sex in the limousine with Takaba Akihito, whether driving or stationary_. Well, it wasn't like he didn't want to. That feeling moments before was still flooding his synapses with lust and desire, coupled with his need to know what Asami thought beyond liking being referred to as Akihito's 'significant other', blushing and looking sheepish, he said, "Fine." Then he added, "But you have to answer a question first, Asami."

Asami moved in, ready to pounce, his deep baritone voice close to Akihito's ear, he said, "So, what is your question, Akihito?" and he started to nibble at his ear and neck.

Akihito's breath hitched at the contact, as he tried to make his brain ask his question. When he opened his mouth to speak, he couldn't stop the moan that escaped first, "Mmnn, Asami."

Asami chuckled and said, "That didn't sound like a question, Akihito."

"W-well if you w-would st-ahh-stop doing that, mn, I-I will." Akihito tried to push Asami's mouth away from his skin, but to no avail, as said mouth began to nip at his flesh.

Asami said, in between nips, "If you don't hurry and ask your question, it will be too late."

Akihito, still trying to push Asami away, finally said, "Asami, cut it out and look at me, please. I need to know what you meant when you said you liked the sound of it?"

Asami did look up then, eyebrow raised, smirk on his lips, and asked, "You mean about the significant other comment?"

Akihito blushed anew and nodded his head.

"Exactly what you think I meant, Akihito. You are mine, after all, I find I don't mind being called yours. It means you've accepted your fate." Asami didn't give him the chance to deny it. When Akihito parted his lips to protest, Asami claimed them in a possessive kiss, letting his tongue play with Akihito's.

His protests died as Akihito deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Asami's neck and pulled him closer, surprised at the fact that such a miniscule confession from the powerful man could make his heart pound against his ribcage so forcefully or his dick grow hard and he squirmed at the discomfort.

Asami let his hands wander under Akihito's shirt and rub at his nipples causing Akihito to moan into the kiss. When he applied a little pain, Akihito broke the kiss, throwing his head back and moaning louder.

With the kiss broken, Akihito fought to get out of his clothes. Off came the jacket, the hoodie, his shirt, and t-shirt. He kicked off his shoes and was fighting to unbuckle his belt when he heard Asami chuckling. He glared at him and asked, "What's funny, bastard?"

"Here, let me do that for you. This is the fastest I have seen you undress in a long time, Akihito. Are you that anxious to have me inside of you?"

"Sc-screw you, jerk! I'm just trying to get this coupon over with as soon as possible. I don't know what I was thinking giving you those. That's why I'm rushing."

Asami had Akihito's pants unbuckled, unbuttoned, and unzipped, when he queried, "And is that the only reason, Akihito?"

"Y-yes it is," Akihito said as he positioned himself to come out of his pants.

"You should be honest, kitten. It's just you and me here."

"Yeah right. You're forgetting Suoh and Kirishima are in the front."

"They aren't paying us any attention. Besides the divider is up and the intercom is off. Does it turn you on, my allowing you to claim me as your own?"

"Hey, the coupon doesn't call for any of that. You can't put me in this state and then want to _talk_."

"You're right and time is running out, we'll be back in the parking garage soon. I'll just ask your body, to get the truth." Asami put his finger in the waistband of Akihito's underwear and pulled them down over his erect cock. Asami brushed his fingers along the hardened shaft, teasing it, tickling it.

But not taking it in his hand and pumping it or squeezing it, to Akihito's discomfort. He asked, "Didn't you say we had to hurry? Stop teasing already and do it properly", the last came out as a whine as his emotions were causing him to reach his limit.

Asami saw those emotions in shafts of light from the street lights passing by and it spurred him on. He undid his suit pants and slid them and his underwear down to his thighs. He grabbed up Akihito and pulled him onto his lap. This time he did wrap his long fingers around Akihito's dick, tightly, and pumped. They were slow strokes, from tip to base and up again, drawing out the pre-cum needed for lubrication.

Akihito moaned deep in his throat. He locked eyes with Asami's and saw in those slivers of light the lust in Asami's eyes that mirrored his own. He took his fingers and ran them along Asami's lips until the man opened his mouth to give them access.

Asami sucked on those fingers, making sure to wet them good as the boy pulled them away and searched out his tight hole.

Akihito inserted the two fingers and moved them in and out and back and forth to ready himself for Asami as Asami's hand still moved, languidly up and down his cock.

Asami coated his own finger in Akihito's pre-cum and then he added it to the other two, reaching for his feel-good spot. When he found it, Akihito bucked his hips and threw his head back.

He came back to face Asami and said, in a whisper, "Pl-please Asami. Hah, hah, put it in."

"As you wish, my adorable Akihito," and in rapid order, the fingers were removed and replaced by Asami's cock.

Akihito nearly screamed with delight as he took in the full length of Asami's massive dick. He sat there on it, feeling it pulse and he shivered. Akihito wrapped one arm around Asami's neck to play at the hair at his nape, the other clung to the back of the car seat as he began to slowly move up and down on Asami's glorious cock. "Unh...unh...hah...hah...ooohhh, Asami, my Asami."

Asami grinned. So he had been right. "Yes, Akihito." He put his hands on Akihito's hips to push him down as he thrust upwards.

"AAH...HAH...HAH...AH-ASAMI! HA...UNH...UNH," Akihito moaned louder and he quickened the pace.

Akihito's moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed throughout the back of the limo as it drove through the streets of Tokyo.

Akihito was now bouncing up and down Asami's cock at a frenzied pace, digging his fingers in Asami's shoulders to keep himself upright as he threw his head back and groaned.

Asami took hold of Akihito's cock and pumped his hand to match Akihito's fevered pace. He wrapped his other arm around the boy's waist to keep Akihito from falling, but to also ground himself to the here and now because the sexy little hellcat had him at his limit. He was in danger of cumming before Akihito and that wouldn't do.

But he needn't have worried because Akihito had reached his limit and he screamed his ecstasy as he came, "AAAHHH...A-ASAMI! HAAH...AAH...MMN...MMN!"

Asami quickly followed him over the edge as he released his seed in Akihito's warm ass.

They sat panting, Akihito half-laying, half-sprawling across Asami's chest, and Asami still buried deep in Akihito's ass. It wasn't long before Akihito's breathing evened out to indicate he had actually fallen asleep.

Asami took a towel from the cabinet under the bar. He placed it on his lap and then lifted Akihito off his dick onto the towel and gently laid him on the seat.

Akihito mumbled a complaint about his warmth being taken and Asami reached and turned up the heat for the back of the limo.

Asami took another towel, cleaned himself, and adjusted his clothes, before doing the same to Akihito, though he didn't redress him in everything that had been removed. He put Akihito's underwear in his pocket and the shirt and tee in his briefcase.

They pulled into the garage of the penthouse moments later. Kirishima knocked on the glass to signal their arrival. Asami turned on the intercom and said, "Come grab the coats and my case and carry them inside, Akihito fell asleep."

Kirishima replied, "Yes, boss."

Asami gathered up the limp boy and smirked as Akihito settled into his arms.

**A/N: Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think. My bestie has made requests for the next two coupon choices, so I will get to work on those in a bit. **

**Thank you to all of you that reviewed, faved, followed-the response to continue made my bestie gush and me smile, humbly-THANK YOU! Also to those who browsed and viewed, thanks! **

**TTFN**


End file.
